


Just Be

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, genderfluid!Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco eavesdrops upon Harry and Teddy having a very important conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be

When Draco wakes up its to an empty bedroom. He looks at the clock and frowns. It’s too early to be awake, but he can hear soft voices down the hallway and knows Harry and Teddy musts already be awake.

Realizing he doesn’t have a chance of falling back asleep now he gets out of bed, reaching for his silk robe before making his way down the dark hallway and towards the kitchen.

He is just about to announce his presence to Harry and Teddy when he notices the slight tension in Harry’s shoulders and the way Teddy seems to be trying to disappear into his chair. Something about the atmosphere makes him hold back, choosing instead to lean into the doorway to observe them unnoticed rather than interrupt whatever it is they’re talking about.

“But I’m scared.“

“Scared of going to Hogwarts?”

Teddy nods. “What if they make mistake.”

“The sorting hat doesn’t make mistakes, Teddy.”

“It’s not that. I heard Uncle Ron talking to Hugo and Rose yesterday about what it’ll be like when they finally go to Hogwarts. He was telling them all about being sorted and the common rooms and the dorms.”

“You don’t need to be scared, Teddy. You’re not going for another year, and whenever you do get there I guarantee you’ll love your house. Your mom was a Hufflepuff and your dad was a Gryffindor and even if you end up in a completely different house than either of them no one will be disappointed. Your parents would be so proud of you, and so will we. I already am you know.”

“It’s not that,” he whispers, and Draco wonders if Teddy even realizes the way his hair keeps shifting every few seconds. Its been ages since Teddy was unable to control his morphing and he is sure the gravity of that isn’t lost on Harry.

Though he can’t see Harry’s face, he can see Teddy’s, and the lost look on his face breaks his heart.

“What exactly are you afraid of, Teddy?” Harry asks him gently, reaching out to rest his hand on the boy’s knee.

Teddy doesn’t look up, just plays with his hands in his lap. “Uncle Ron said he tried to go into the girl’s dormitory once and the stairs turned into a slide and wouldn’t let him in,”

“You’re afraid you won’t be able to go into the girl’s dormitory?” Harry asks him.

It takes Draco a few seconds to work it out when he does - oh. Oh. He only hopes Harry picks up on it as quickly.

“They’re gonna put me in the boys dorm,” Teddy says again, as if that is all he can bare to say.

“And you don’t want to be in the boys dorm?”

“I don’t know.” Teddy whispers, and to Draco’s surprise he begins to cry.

“Because sometimes you don’t want to be a boy?” Harry asks, and Draco feels his heart ache for Teddy. Yet he can’t help but marvel at Harrys gentle calmness and he wonders when he became so emotionally capable. Probably about the time he became Teddy’s godfather he thinks.

Harry reaches out and slowly pulls Teddy into a hug that he only just barely resists before throwing his arms around Harry’s neck and holding onto him so tightly he looks like he might never let go. Three stay like that for several minutes before Teddy finally speaks.

“Sometimes….sometimes I want to be a boy. But sometimes….sometimes I don’t. And sometimes I don’t want to be either one,” he mumbles into Harry’s neck, his small body shaking.

“Oh, Teddy, Harry whispers, trying to hold him even closer. “You know your mom was special like you. She could look like anyone, be anyone, and do you know who she liked to be the most?”

“Who?” Teddy asks quietly.

“Herself. She had the ability to be anyone and she liked herself best and I think you should too. Sometimes it’s easy to be who people expect you to be, who they want you to be, but it won’t make you happy.”

“You’re not disappointed in me?” Teddy asks, finally pulling out of the hug to stare at Harry.

“No, Teddy. I couldn’t ever be. Whoever you are, whoever you want to be, it’s not a mistake. It’s exactly how you were meant to be and nothing will ever change how much we all love you.”

“And when I get to Hogwarts?”

“We’ll figure it out. I promise.”

Draco smiles to himself, retreating back to the bedroom and leaving Harry and Teddy alone. He knows they will tell him soon, but for now this moment belongs to them.


End file.
